The present disclosure relates generally to a tilting system for a suspended cab of a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) include a cab configured to house an operator. To facilitate access to certain components of the work vehicle (e.g., the engine, the transmission, etc.), the cab may rotate forwardly relative to a chassis of the work vehicle about a pivot joint. The work vehicle may also include a biasing element configured to urge the cab to rotate forwardly. In addition, the work vehicle may include a suspension system to reduce the transmission of energy from the chassis to the cab. However, the biasing element may interfere with operation of the suspension system, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the suspension system.